Bitter Sweet Destiny
by babyhilts
Summary: A dark hared vigilante is prowling the streets of New York, trying to figure out where the images that haunt her at night are leading her to. The turtles are their to bail her out once but will they be there again when things get worse and her images beco


_**Author's Note:** Hey, this is my first TMNT fic and blah blah. I've written fan fics on here before but thought I'd give the turtles a try. This is just the setup chapter, and you'll get to know my added character more soon enough. Hope it comes out okay. I love comments and helpful tips, be kind though, but constructive criticism is always accepted. Enjoy!_

OH and I don't own anything cus if i did well i wouldn't be writting on fan fiction. So ya!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

****

The dark hared girl sat, her knees drawn to her chest while she looked out upon New York City. Traffic was steady for the moment; people rushed home, late from work with brown paper bags filled with buckets of greasy chicken as a diner substitute held tightly in the crook of their arms. The evening buzz overwhelmed her, sending her head to swim in a muddled haze of streetlights and neon signs. A breeze cleared her mind quickly of the uncomfortable feeling and once again she was relaxed and at peace on her high perch above the city. Feet warm inside her converse shoes, she let her jean legs dangle recklessly over the roof of her apartment. Out there, watching over the people and city was where she liked to be. For a moment she would wait, casting a glance on the innocent lives going about with their normal routines. This was her routine and it would continue this way until everything was right with the world.

With a deep sigh she stood to her full height, revealing to the dark shadows that she was not a girl anymore, but a woman, ready to fight for what she wanted. A switchblade was strapped securely about her right ankle, while her sais remained rightly in her moist palms. The handles slid about in her grip, but she ignored it, as she did every night. An overwhelming feeling of dread filled her heart as she walked to the edge of the roof and eased herself down onto the lower balconies before reaching the dark asphalt below. Inside that usual feeling of apprehension was boiling over as it always did, but something more was prodding at her mind. A voice in the back of her head said to stay, that leaving the safety of her one bedroom apartment and go looking for trouble was reckless and unadvised. Then her conscious took over, urging her to do what was right and it was just that that she would do. Fear had never her held her back, not since she'd been ten years old and she'd promised herself that would be the last time she'd let her silly emotion get in the way of her destiny.

Silently as possible, and doing her best to dodge the newly formed puddles, she made her way down the street. The side of town she'd chosen wasn't bustling with as many people as the others. It was quiet, dark and ominous with little to know one outside. Shattered windshields on rusted cars, were parked in alleyway entrances. Shadows consumed their interiors, making the dark hared woman more careful as she passed them. Her pale green eyes wondered across the cracked cement and moldy buildings, some occupied others abandoned, she couldn't tell the difference with most. Beneath her small jean jacket, she kept the sais hidden, not willing to be picked up by the police for having a dangerous weapon on her.

Images flashed across her eyes. They glazed over while they became more vivid, she lost her footing and fell back onto the sidewalk. One of her sais slide from her hand and bang noisily off the ground, echoing a sound of metal hitting cement through the streets. Her lips trembled as she felt for her weapon, but her mind was more intent on focusing on the images than finding the sais. They only ever lasted for a few seconds and once they were gone she could never get them back. Images, of a man, his auburn hair matted with dirt and blood was lying cold on a muddy alleyway floor. The harsh beams of a streetlight pooled over him than the image was gone. Another one came, a shadow, with a long coat and an old shredded hat stood in the New York darkness. His eyes looked up and around him, outlined in red and green. Features hidden beneath his attire, he vanished just as quickly as he'd appeared. Screaming, one earsplitting cry of anguish filled the girls head. Someone, she couldn't tell whether the voice was male or not, had yelled out in pain. Blinding lights distorted her visions and soon they disappeared entirely.

Once more the girl found herself crouching on the sidewalk, panting in hopes of regaining some much needed oxygen. She sucked in heaping breaths of air, letting it fill her paining lungs. With shaky hands she located the missing sais and managed to get back on her feet. Although she couldn't quite walk right, her legs buckling beneath her weight, she moved on. Tears of frustration and confusion dared to fall, to run down her cheeks and leave the noticeable translucent trails but she held them back. She wouldn't dare reveal her weakness, not even to the welcoming shadows. A dull ache was rising in the back of her head, slowly moving around to the sides and the front, just as it did after every vision. The visions always came with a price. She hated and yet loved the sadistic images that awakened her from her normal life now and then, but lately they'd been becoming something more. Pain and sorrow, it would arise in every one of them. Sometimes, when she could, she would follow her visions, and stop what was to happen before it did. Other times it was impossible for her to do so and sometimes it was just too late. At night, like this one, she would prowl the streets, keeping the city safe, thinking to herself that police wouldn't be able to and that somewhere inside of her she knew it was her duty. It was destiny for her to die, protecting the people of this condemned world. If a few images of pain could reveal to her the fate of someone before it happened, than maybe she could do something to stop it.

Pulling the light jacket tightly about her chest, she looked up to the stars for guidance. Her eyes played across the small glowing orbs, becoming lost in the endless sky when something shook her from the daze. Whirling around, she tilted her head away from the buzzing of nearby traffic and listened patiently. White teeth clamped down hard on her cracked lips, she heard it. Loud yet soft at the same time, a cry rang out from one of the small houses. It lasted only a minute and then once more before it died out. It was enough however. She moved quickly, sneakers slapping roughly against the asphalt as she dashed across the street. Her eyes narrowed and the fear rose within her chest once again. Gripping the handles of her sais, she jimmied open the nearest door to a small two story house and crept in through the porch and inside the house.

Her wet shoes squished against the linoleum floor, giving away her position to any would be attackers. Heart thrashing against her ribcage, she could feel the adrenaline leaking from every pore on her face. Sweat trickled down the sides of her face and the arch in her back. The kitchen she was moving in was utterly dark. Only a dim light from the staircase in the next room could be seen. The deadly sais cut through the ebony. Feet inching their way up the carpeted stairs, she could make out the sounds of a struggle. Just as she reached the top of the staircase something hit to the floor undoubtedly shattering on impact.

"No…they'll have their money, just as soon as my husband gets home…no wait…"

The girl braced herself ahead of time for what she might find lurking around the next corner, but she still wasn't prepared when she saw it. Her legs shook and she had just stood for a short breather only inches from the doorway when the person inside the room let loose a blood curdling scream. Leaning tiredly in the door frame, the girl stood, sais dangling loosely at her side. Her heart dropped into her stomach at the sight that lay before her. Spread out across a white linen bead, with her blonde curls all tangled in blood was a young woman, no older than thirty five. Her hands still gripped the sheets although it was obvious the life had been stolen from her body. Sanguine red coated stained the white and slithered down the side of her gaping mouth. Eyes still open, frozen with shock and fear looked up to the ceiling as if some how God would safe her in these last few minutes. The dark hared girl stood, surprised by all this, waiting for the stranger on the queen size bed to stir, to have her chest rise with the a steady intake of air but it never happened.

"I'm too late…" her voice came out in nothing more than a dazed whisper but the other person lurking in the room had noticed it.

Looking up just in time, she caught sight of a dark shadow running at her from the bedside. Her eyes had been too fixated on the corpse until that instant and now she realized in horror that there was someone else in the room and if she didn't move quick enough she'd be dead. The stranger lunged for her, just as her legs gave out beneath the weight and together the too fell to the floor.

"Little bitch…" the attacker spat in a gruff voice. "You shouldn't have come."

Getting to her feet, she twirled her sais warningly at the shadowed man. He stood well over a few inches taller than her and was a much bigger build, but he didn't intimidate her in the least. Taking up a fighting stance, she made a swift cut through the muggy air, coming close to slashing his chest open. The man backed away a bit shocked. She smiled and repeated the move again, not noticing the black handled object tucked beneath his coat. With another jab towards his left arm, he stumbled backwards, loosing his footing and hitting up against the wall with a hard thud. His eyes rolled about in his head, clearing the slight blur, but it was too late. She took her chance. Moving up fast on him, she dug the sais hard into his right shoulder, just missing his neck. The man cried out and looked at the weapon imbedded in his skin. With a jerking motion she pulled the pointed metal from his flesh and got ready to do it again.

"That's it. You're going to be sorry. No more of this ring around the rosy bullshit."

His hand reached quickly into his coat and before the girl could process what was happening he held out a gun, pointed with flawless aim at her chest. She cringed, the sais daring to fall to the floor. She'd never had a gun drawn on her before. Her head swam and she did only what her human instincts told her to do. Dodging to the side, she heard the crack of the gun as it sliced the air. She hit the floor hard and rolled out of the way of the next bullet. Her feet were firmly on the ground within a matter of seconds and the window that stood only a foot or so away seemed awfully tempting. Pulling at the switchblade near her ankle, she held it up and shot it at the stranger's right arm. It hit him, just above the elbow. He growled, an animalistic sound in the back of his through and managed to squeeze off one more bullet as she ran towards the window. The rounded metal caught her in the back of her top right shoulder. Grunting, she bit back the pain and slid off the windowsill.

Hitting the ground, she ran, not knowing whether someone was behind her or not. She picked up speed, rounding the next corner to find herself submerged in darkness. The streetlight had been shot out and now there was nothing left to guide her battered body towards the busy streets. Behind her something, a tin maybe created a clunking sound against the side of a building. It stirred a few pigeons making them flap away in a hurry. The girl held her breath, reaching a hand up to hold her bleeding arm. Her sais were tucked safely in her belt, hitting the sides of her hips protectingly.

"Hey there cutie."

Her heart stopped. Footsteps, about three no maybe more, were dragging across the broken gravel. She'd been mugged before, but never in this neighborhood and never with a bullet wound. How would she defend herself? Reaching under her coat, she gently slid out the sais once again.

"What's a fine looking thing like you, doing walking around here? Hmmm?" A slurred voice called out to her from her left. She turned to look but saw only darkness.

"Maybe she's looking for a good time?" Another one called out, this time from her right.

"I think we can give it to her. Huh boy? What do you think?"

Then another or maybe it had been the first one to speak. Her mind was becoming lost in the fear, disorienting her from focusing properly.

Backing away from the sounds of rough voices, she suddenly round a strong hand grabbed hold of her arm. They pulled her into them, and the footsteps grew louder and more rapid. She felt herself suffocating as the men boxed her in.

The sais stuck to her sides and the man holding her hugged her frail body against his. The metal weapons hit the ground with a metal clanging noise.

"Damn" she muttered.

"What are these?" one asked a bit interested. "You think your gonna fight some big baddies huh girlie?"

The group laughed. She felt a callused hand take hold of her chin and tilt her towards him.

"Shit what the hell's wrong with your face?"

She clenched her teeth and spat in his face. The guy holding her tossed her to the cement, letting her roll across it and land into the mud. Her jeans soaked all the way through to her legs with chilling water. Shivering, she regained her place.

"Whatever, a tail is a tail" he said.

Fingers, prodding painfully into her arms and sides, pushed her to the ground. She fought against them, becoming tired fast and realized that with her state she wouldn't do much good. There was a hand cupping her face and another her breast as they held her tight and forcefully.

"Get off!" her voice cried out through the pain.

"Ya heared the girl. Get the hell off of a her!'

"What are you going to do about it pal?" one of the attackers yelled.

"We're going to do a whole lot" another voice replied.

Feet pounded against the cement and the hands holding her to the New York street were no longer there. Cries rang out and the girl shook in surprise of it. Metal against metal, it echoed off the empty buildings and then all was silent. She went to raise herself off the ground when a hand pushed her back down.

"Relax a minute. Your okay now."

It was a different voice talking to her now, calm and soothing it spoke to her. His hands brushed against her cheeks and checked the wound in her shoulder.

"Don! Come on man, we gotta get outta here now!" A thick Brooklyn accent reached her ears from off to her left. It was a rougher voice, more impatient than the first.

"Shhh" Don said to the girl. "Raph, we can't just leave her. She has gunshot wound and who knows when those thugs will come back."

"It ain'tour problem. Now lets get!"

"Raph…"

"Go, I'll be fine" the girl whispered, her hand reaching out to the strangers that saved her.

"No!" Don said sternly. He looked back over towards his brother and sighed. "Go find a payphone Raph, call an ambulance." The red turtle stood their a moment, debating in his head whether to just leave Don with the chick or not. "Raph!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Happy?"

Donatello waited alongside the girl, brushing away stray piecies of hair and washing off the dirty on her face. A moment later Raph had returned, hands on his hips.

"I called em, now let's go! Who knows who will find us out here!"

Don hesitated but off in the distance he could hear the sounds of the approaching sirens. Relief overcame him and he smiled, kneeling down the girl he whispered,

"Your going to be okay. I promise."

The girl let his words ease her pain and she finally gave into the sleep.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Okay, it's getting close to 12:30 and it's really hot here and I'm completely tired. Hope you liked it, and wasn't too confusing or weird. Not sure where this story is going but maybe it's going somewhere. Tell me what you think so I can be sure to know whether or not to update it. OH and forgive any spelling mistakes, but they happen when I type this late. Sorry i didn't mention her name, you'll learn it in the next chappie. Thanks bunches._


End file.
